gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lauren Zizes
Lauren Zizes ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied der New Directions, ein aktives Mitglied des Wrestling Teams, und Präsidentin des A/V Clubs. Sie ist ein Fan von "Twilight" und schwärmte für Will Schuester. Sie hat ihren ersten Auftritt in Furcht und Tadel, wo sie sich für die Cheerios bewarb. In Neue Welten tritt sie den New Directions bei, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie Glee Clubs für dumm hält. Sie freundet sie sich schnell mit den Glee Kids an und gilt als eine unglaublich gute Küsserin. In der zweiten Staffel hält sie Puck an der kurzen Leine, nachdem sie während einer Art "sieben Minuten im Himmel" (es waren kaum drei) seine "Welt gerockt" hat. Die beiden kommen im Verlauf zusammen, doch Lauren trennt sich in Das Purple-Piano Project von ihm und steigt beim Glee Club aus. Sie wird von Ashley Fink dargestellt. Biografie Als Lauren ein Kleinkind war, trat sie bei mehreren Schönheitswettbewerben auf, ihre Spezialität waren Baby Klimmzüge. Sie war auf dem Weg zur "Little Miss Ohio", aber sie begann zuzunehmen und musste dieses Ziel aufgeben. Lauren ist im Wrestling Team, und ebenfalls die Präsidentin des A/V Club. Ihren ersten Auftritt hat sie in der Folge Furcht und Tadel, wo sie kurz beim Wrestling zu sehen ist. Bevor sie ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs wurde, erschien sie in der Folge Hallo Hölle! als Mitglied von Sue Sylvesters "Old Maid's Club". Sie trägt eine Brille und erzählt Rachel ihre Geschichte, darüber was sie gewählt hat, als es darum ging, sich für die Liebe oder das Team zu entscheiden. Auf den ersten Blick sieht sie aus wie ein dickes Mädchen, das Süßigkeiten und Muffins liebt, doch im Laufe der ersten und auch zweiten Staffel, sehen wir, dass Lauren mehr ist, als das. Sie ist tough und kann sich sehr gut zur Wehr setzen. Des Weiteren hat sie einen Fabel für Gothic, was man in Viel Theater! und Neue Welten sieht. 'Staffel Eins' Lauren hat wie bereits erwähnt, ihren ersten Auftritt in der Folge, Furcht und Tadel. Sie bewirbt sie sich bei den Cheerios, doch versagt schon beim ersten Schritt. Sie taucht erneut in einem kleinen Ausschnitt auf, als Kurt und sein Vater sich darüber unterhalten, was Jungs und Mädchen machen sollen, dabei erwähnt er Lauren, denn ihre Eltern mussten die Schule verklagen, damit sie in das Wrestling Team gelassen wird. thumb|leftIn [[Hallo Hölle!|'Hallo Hölle!']] versammelt Sue eine Gruppe von unbeliebten und einsamen Mädchen, um Rachel klar zu machen, dass sie Finn und den Glee Club vergessen muss und mit Jesse weiterhin ausgehen sollte, falls sie nicht wie die anderen Mädchen enden will, Lauren ist eins der Mädchen, und sie erzählt Rachel ihre gescheiterte Beziehung mit einem Jungen. In Guter Ruf, bittet Rachel Lauren darum, Mikrofone im Musikraum zu verstecken, damit sie beweisen kann, dass der Rest des Glee Clubs nicht mitsingt bei den Proben. Lauren möchte im Gegenzug, dass Rachel sie mit Mallomars und Snickers bezahlt. In [[Viel Theater!|'Viel Theater!']] ist Lauren die Anführerin einer Twilightbesesenen Gruppe, welche Jacob Ben Israel schikanieren, um Robert Pattinsons Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. 'Staffel Zwei' In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] himmelt sie Mr. Schuester während Toxic an. In Ungeküsst legt sie Puck, in seine Gitarren Tasche, Geld hinein, als dieser zusammen mit Artie One Love (People Get Ready) singt. In Ersatzspieler ist Lauren krank, Sue platziert sie so, dass diese Rektor Figgins anniest. So kann Sue den Posten des Rektors annehmen. Sie niest auch Will an, der auch krank wird. thumb|200px|"7 Minuten im Himmel"In Neue Welten wendet sich Will an Puck, der mit seiner Boshaftigkeit ein zwölftes Mitglied für den Glee Club beschaffen soll, da sie sonst nicht an den Sectionals teilnehmen können. Puck setzt sich für den Glee Club ein und versucht in der Umkleidekabine des Footballteams neue Mitglieder an Land zu ziehen. Die Spieler sind alles andere als begeistert und gehen auf ihn los. Puck kehrt währenddessen zurück. Er wurde in ein Dixie Klo gesperrt und Lauren hat ihn gefunden. Sie wird das neue zwölfte Mitglied des Glee Clubs. Dafür verlangt sie von Puck "7 Minuten im Himmel" und Cadbury Eggs. Sie zeigt auch, dass sie über die Beziehung von Finn und Santana bescheid wusste. Am Ende der Folge performt sie bei Dog Days Are Over mit. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat ist sie immer noch ein Mitglied der New Directions. Sie besucht später mit den anderen Glee Kids Santa im Einkaufszentrum und wünscht sich von ihm, dass Puckerman sie liebt, dabei sagt sie, dass Puckerman ein "Fuchs" ist. In''' Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' tritt die den McKinley Titans bei, da die meisten der anderen Spieler von Coach Beiste aus dem Team geworfen wurden. Sie performt am Ende der Episode ''Thriller/Heads Will Roll. thumb|left|200px|Lauren will umworben werdenIn Liebeslied zum Leid sitzt Puck im Unterricht und beobachtet Lauren dabei, wie sie die Süßigkeiten isst, die er ihr geschenkt hat. Lauren droht Puck damit, ihn zu verprügeln, sollte er sie noch mal anstarren. Doch Puck hat sich schon in Lauren verliebt, weil sie wohl das einzige Mädchen ist, das er nicht haben kann. Lauren möchte die Dinge mit Puck klären. Er will jedoch mit ihr am Valentinstag ausgehen, doch sie lässt sich nicht so einfach darauf ein. Er muss ihr schon etwas bieten können. Puck singt mit Hilfe der anderen Jungs für Lauren das Lied Fat Bottomed Girls von Queen. Alle haben Spaß daran, doch Lauren ist von der Performance überhaupt nicht angetan, sie ist eher beleidigt. Puck thumb|200px|Lauren verabredet sich mit Puck als Freundetrifft sich mit Lauren in der Bibliothek. Er sagt ihr, dass er sie so mag, wie sie ist, und kniet danach nieder, um sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Lauren stimmt schließlich zu. Puck wird von Lauren bei ihrem Date sitzen gelassen. Puck spricht Lauren darauf an, warum sie ihn versetzt habe. Sie mag Puck, doch sie ist nicht jemand, der mit sich spielen lässt. Wenn er sie wirklich gern hat, dann müssen die beiden es langsam angehen. Puck willigt ein und sie verabreden sich erstmal als Freunde für den Valentinstag. thumb|left|200px|I Know What Boys LikeIn Das Comeback der Teufelin Lauren möchte ihr erstes Solo vor dem Glee Club singen. Sie ist sehr nervös und startet ihre Tanzperformance zu I Know What Boys Like von The Waitresses erst, nachdem sie sich alle in Unterwäsche vorstellt, das hatte Puck ihr nämlich kurz vorher geraten. Puck begleitet sie mit der Gitarre und ist fasziniert von ihr. In Dicht ist Pflicht besucht sie Rachels Party und singt zu Blame It (On The Alcohol) und Tik Tok. thumb|Puck soll Lauren bei einem Sexvideo helfenIn Sexy benötigt Lauren Pucks Hilfe. Sie will ein Star werden und ist sich sicher, dass ein Video ihr dabei helfen könnte. Puck soll mit ihr schlafen und sie will dabei gefilmt werden und es danach veröffentlichen, um ihre Karriere voranzutreiben. Puck und Lauren schauen sich gemeinsam ein Video an und werden von Holly dabei gestört. Sie erzählen ihr von der Idee, ein Sexvideo zu machen, doch Holly macht ihnen klar, dass sie sich der Kinderpornografie schuldig machen, weil sie noch minderjährig sind. Lauren zieht Puck damit auf, dass er dem Zölibat Club beigetreten ist. Er verteidigt sich damit, dass er nur an seine Zukunft denken würde und Lauren ihm immer noch gefällt. Daraufhin küsst sie ihn und tritt dem Zölibat Club bei. In Unsere eigenen Songs freut sie sich über Pucks Song, Big Ass Heart. Bei den Regionals singt sie zu Loser Like Me und Get It Right. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten kann Lauren nicht verstehen, wieso Mercedes gleich klein bei gibt. Sie spricht Mercedes darauf an und macht ihr klar, dass diese sich ihren Respekt verschaffen muss und für das kämpfen muss, was sie ist. Lauren will sie dabei unterstützen. thumb|left|200px|Lauren erzählt Puck von ihrer MisswahlIn Born This Way schaut Lauren sich die Krone der Abschlussballkönigin an und erzählt Puck dabei, dass sie selbst einmal als Kind eine Misswahl drei Jahre in Folge gewonnen hat, bis ihr deutlich gemacht wurde, dass sie nicht mehr dem Idealbild entspricht, um weiterhin teilzunehmen. Sie beobachtet Quinn und merkt, dass diese auf jeden Fall gewinnen wird, weil sie einfach perfekt ist. Puck stellt sich auf Laurens Seite und will ihr dabei helfen, die Wahl zu gewinnen, mit ihm als Abschlussballkönig an ihrer Seite. In Das jüngste Gerücht spielt sie keine wichtige Rolle, sie singt bei Don't Stop mit. In Rivalen der Krone macht sich Lauren Gedanken über ihr Abschlussballkleid, doch Kurt kann sie passend beraten. Im späteren Verlauf ist sie enttäuscht, nicht Abschlussballkönigin geworden zu sein und tanzt mit Puck auf dem Abschlussball zu Dancing Queen. Die beiden lassen außerdem ein Foto von sich machen. In Totenfeier scheint sich nicht glücklich darüber zu sein, dass Jesse ihnen helfen will, die Nationals zu gewinnen. Am Ende der Episode singt sie Pure Imagination auf Jean Sylvesters Beerdigung. In New York! sitzt sie mit Puck an der Bar im Hotel und versucht Cocktails zu bestellen. Da kommt Mr. Shue und nimmt die beiden mit. Später sind die dann bei der Performance von Light Up The World dabei außerdem ist sie enttäuscht, als sie erfährt, dass die New Directions nur den 12 Platz bei den Nationals belegt haben. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|200px|Lauren macht mit Puck SchlussIn Das Purple-Piano Project ist in einer Rückblende von Puck zu sehen, wie Lauren ihre Beziehung mit Puck beendet. Sie meint, dass Puck nicht traurig sein soll, da das Leben weiter geht. Des Weiteren verlässt sie die New Directions, da der Glee Club ihren Ruf ruiniert. In Das Maria-Duell sitzt sie während Run the World (Girls) in der Turnhalle, wobei sie gegen Ende aufsteht und mittanzt. 'Staffel Vier' thumb|left|200px|Lauren tanzt mit JoeIn Ladies First ist Lauren zu sehen wie sie im Too Young to be Bitter-Club vertreten ist, wo sie darüber diskutieren, dass keiner ihre Einladungen zum Sadie Hawkins-Tanz annimmt. Sie erzählt dabei, dass Puck der Einzige war, der sie je zu einem Tanz eingeladen hat, wobei Sugar meint, dass es daran liegt, dass jeder denkt, Lauren hätte Herpes. Später beim Ball sitzt sie zusammen mit ein paar anderen Mädchen aus dem Club auf der Tribüne und schaut den Schülern zunächst nur beim Tanzen zu. Als Coach Beiste ihnen aber Mut macht, äußert Sugar, dass sie es macht, wenn Lauren es auch tut, worauf die beiden sich die Hand geben und zu ihren jeweiligen Auserwählten gehen. Laurens ist Joe, den sie bittet mit ihr zu tanzen, welcher zustimmt. Die beiden tanzen zusammen, bis er auf die Bühne geht, um zu singen. Mit Sugar steht sie in der ersten Reihe und sieht ihm dabei zu. Danach ist sie wieder im Zu Jung, um zu verbittern-Club, um ihn aufzulösen, da der Sadie Hawkins-Tanz für sie alle ein Erfolg war, wofür Lauren Tina dankt. 'Staffel Fünf' In Die Stadt der Engel sieht man sie während I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For in einer Rückblende. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|I LivedIn We Built This Glee Club ist Lauren während der Glee Club seinen aktuellen Sieg bei den Sectionals feiert, in Rückblenden bei vergangenen Siegen der New Directions zu sehen. In Träume werden wahr singt sie mti den New Directions im umbenannten "Finn Hudson Auditorium" bei I Lived mit. Persönlichkeit Lauren wird als das "böse" Mädchen dargestellt. Ihre Persönlichkeit ist mit der von Pucks vergleichbar, mit dem Unterschied, dass Lauren ihren Mitschülern nie körperlich geschadet hat. Sie ist ein toughes und kluges Mädchen, das ganz genau weiß, was sie will und sie kennt, die richtigen Mittel, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Sie hat noch nie einen Slushie ins Gesicht bekommen, was zeigt, dass auch ihre Mitschüler wissen, dass Lauren sich dafür rächen würde. Beziehungen 'Unbenannter Wrestler' In Hallo Hölle! wird erwähnt, als Lauren erklärt, warum sie im Old Maid's Club ist, dass sie für einen Jungen aus dem rivalisierenden Wrestlingkader schwärmte, aber seinen Hoden gebrochen hat, was das Ende ihres Wunsches nach seiner Liebe war. 'Noah Puckerman' :Hauptartikel: Puck - Lauren Beziehung thumb|Puck und LaurenIn Ungeküsst, als Puck von Jacob und seinen Freunden Geld verlangt, hört Lauren nicht auf, diesen anzustarren. Dies war der erste Moment, wo Lauren Interesse an Puck zeigte. Im Laufe der zweiten Staffel rettet Lauren Puck sein Leben, in dem sie die Tür zu der dixi Toilette öffnet, weil er darin eingesperrt war. In dem Moment fragt Puck sie, ob sie ein Engel sei. Als Dankeschön verlangt Lauren, von ihm 7 Minuten im Himmel. Doch ihr Kuss geht nur drei Minuten und Lauren meint, dass Puck überbewertet wird. Puck fängt daraufhin an etwas für sie zu empfinden, was er am Anfang selber nicht versteht, da er eigentlich nicht auf Frauen wie Lauren steht. Doch er versucht alles Mögliche um sie zu beeindrucken, er singt ihr Lieder und schenkt ihr Süßigkeiten - beides mit wenig bis gar keinen Erfolg. Ab Liebeslied zum Leid fangen sie eine wirkliche Beziehung miteinander an, die jedoch in Das Purple-Piano Project endet, da sie das Gefühl hat, zum einen woanders hinzugehören und außerdem wegen der Niederlage der New Directions bei den Nationals um ihren Ruf fürchtet. 'Joe Hart' In Ladies First fragt Lauren Joe auf dem Sadie Hawkins-Ball, ob er mit ihr tanzt, was er bejaht. Songs 'Solos' *'I Know What Boys Like' (Das Comeback der Teufelin) Trivia *Sie denkt, dass Showchöre dumm sind, ist dennoch ein Mitglied der New Directions. *Sie liebt "Twilight", vor allem Edward. *Sie möchte mit ihrer eigenen TV-Show und einem Parfüm namens "Zizes" berühmt sein. *Sie ist das zwölfte Mitglied der New Directions, durch Kurts Rückkehr wird sie zum dreizehnten. *In Ersatzspieler und New York! ist ihr Kleid anders, weil es einen Bolero hat, in Unsere eigenen Songs weil es Ärmel hat. *Seit Staffel Zwei sind sie und Brittany die Einzigen, die nicht gesluhied wurden (zumindeset hat man es nicht gesehen). Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Lauren Zizes Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:New Directions